


"How to summon a ghostly lover"

by imsmolokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Author is an idiot, Author thought the first chapter was longer, Blood Loss, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Chiaki wants to play games, Ghost fics uwu-Marlene 2020, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Izuru Kamukura summons a ghost for fun, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Mild Gore, My First Fanfic, Nagito's kinda dead, POV First Person, POV Komaeda Nagito, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pink Blood (Dangan Ronpa), Sonia Nevermind is a horrible friend, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Uhh Nagito's a ghost, Vomit Mention, We need more ghost fics, awh fuck my finger slipped now nagitos a femboy, blood changes colors, blood magically goes invisible, ghost summoning, imagine dying in thigh highs couldnt be me, kinda feel bad but i dont, nagito fucking dies-body 2020, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsmolokay/pseuds/imsmolokay
Summary: “But Kamukura-Kun I need! Emphasis on need. My games!! I can't spend another five hours playing Stardew Valley on my phone!! I've already done so much!! I'm going to be so bored!!” The woman on the couch rolled her eyes and flopped her hand over so it laid on the ground “Life isn’t about Stardew Valley you know? You could go outside.” There was a small laugh from the woman on the couch as she sat up placing her feet on the ground “Says the man who thinks staying in his room all day on the weekends is fun!!”
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah read the tags/srs  
> you gay fucks/j 
> 
> anyways read away!!

I laid myself down on the floor staring up the ceiling. It felt peaceful for once not the busy-ness of people rushing in and out of the apartment. This newcomer really has a lot of stuff. I sat myself up at the noise of talking.“Calm down. Your console is going to get here soon. You can go a few days without gaming.” I moved myself off the floor watching the tall man move around the room gracefully setting stuff down on the counter in the kitchen as the tall lady pouted and walked over to the couch falling onto it right in front of me. 

“But Kamukura-Kun I need! Emphasis on need. My games!! I can't spend another five hours playing Stardew Valley on my phone!! I've already done so much!! I'm going to be so bored!!” The woman on the couch rolled her eyes and flopped her hand over so it laid on the ground “Life isn’t about Stardew Valley you know? You could go outside.” There was a small laugh from the woman on the couch as she sat up placing her feet on the ground “Says the man who thinks staying in his room all day on the weekends is fun!!”The woman giggled a bit more standing herself up pulling her hair that was in a bun down so it fell down to her shoulders ending right past her shoulders “ Anyways Kamukura-Kun you should let me call you by your first name now that we’re friends!” The person who this woman has labeled Kamukura-kun turned around and stared at her “That sounds fair I believe.” He turned around as the lady moved so she could take her shoes off and place them near the door. “You know we’re gonna have to get take out today Izuru. And most likely the rest of the week until we have time to go shopping.” The man named Izuru turned around again and said, “Is that your excuse to get fast food because it’s not a good one.”

I decided to get up ignoring the pain of my body as I felt blood drip down my arm landing in a constant drip…drip...drip and then landing on the ground but of course no blood showed on the ground it never would. I shivered at the thought of the way the bathroom looks. I haven't gone in there since I first arrived. I wonder if it still looked the same. I mean I haven’t seen it in a few days, maybe it’s all gone? 

I moved myself around taking soft steps making sure they're light and making sure I'm not heard. I wouldn’t like to be caught at all. I soon stood in front of the bathroom door. It made me feel small,weak,worthless like I'm nothing but an invisible figure and it’s right I'm nothing at all just a deadman forced to live this horrid life shoved into a cycle of nights that seem to last months and days that seem to last minutes. 

I opened the bathroom door slowly and I wished I had a stomach and guts to vomit up at the sight I saw. How is there so much blood? How? I didn't think it would get worse from the last time. I could smell the blood. I could smell it. That metallic smell. I could see the blood dripping off me. Hot pink splatters turning red on the floor. It felt like my arms were being sliced open. The feeling felt exactly how I did it when I...died. I fell backwards out of the room. I felt tears running down my face and I couldn't scream. No one would hear my screams anyways there was no point in just a ghost. Just a nobody. Im dead Im dead im dead!

I heard people rushing over to the bathroom. The woman from earlier looked shaken “Chiaki. Something most likely fell upstairs and someone probably opened the door earlier and forgot to close it.” The lady who i now know as Chiaki walked into that room and started to look around “There’s no one in here so that’s good. Maybe you’re right Izuru. There probably was nothing.” She turned around and went back to the couch. They just brushed it off? That's understandable. I stood up and slowly walked away from the bathroom. I needed to get away from the bathroom at least. I moved back to my old spot on the floor in front of the couch laying down and just thinking about why I felt like that. “Shit.” I cursed out loud because I knew they couldn’t hear me. It felt lonely I had two people around me that just couldn't see me and i felt alone for the first time in two years. I felt tears run down my face I had friends while alive I'm sure but they could see me. I wasn't happy with them but I wasn't lonely. I could feel my body shaking as I let myself cry on the cold hard ground. The ground made me feel safe, it was the only connecting me to the earth. 

It felt good to know I could touch things. It makes me feel as happy as a dead man could be. I sat up and realized it’s night? I’ve been crying for that long? God, I'm pathetic. That's why no one wanted to date me while I was alive. I was useless and a cry baby. I sat up and rubbed my eyes looking around the room. there was no one in there at all? Did they go to bed or outside? I stood up and went to the place that used to be my room to see which one of them occupied it.Opening the door as slowly as possible smiling at how it looks exactly how I left it. I know that it doesn't look how I left it in real life but seeing it like this makes me feel good. I know it’s not going to look like this in a few days but It’s nice to see an illusion. My bed looked the same as when i left it! Unmade and messy but it made me feel so good that it stayed!! I moved over to my mirror since I don't know what I look like honestly and “Shit.” The sight of my body shocked me. Open cuts all over my arms that were caked in dried blood and still bleeding letting hot pink blood drip...drip...drip onto the ground turning a dark red then disappearing as it hits the ground. I rolled down my socks so my thighs were exposed more and they were also caked in dried hot pink and dark red blood watching the blood run down my legs made me sick to my stomach well would have made me sick to my stomach if i had one. I could of course feel the pain and the nausea hit me like a truck would. The feeling of my guts that don't exist trying to rip themselves out of my body feels horrid. I could feel myself wanting and needing to scream out in pain. I ignored the need to scream and just turned around and looked back at the back of my thighs and I wish I could have vomited at the sight.The way the blood caked on my thighs and the way the blood dripped down my thighs in a constant pattern of drip...drip...dripdripdripdripdrip...drip...drip. Hot Pink, Dark Red, Gone. Hot Pink, Dark Red, Gone. Same pattern repeating and not stopping. I could feel myself retching. That feeling of your throat closing up and trying to make you vomit even if you cant vomit. The sight of my body is so fucking disgusting every line, every cut, the caked on blood I cant wash or scrape off. I left the bedroom trying my best to not vomit even if it’s physically impossible.

I need to sleep. I know I can’t sleep but I just don't want to face the world for the rest of the day. It’s too much to face. I laid my sore and cut covered body down on the couch and closed my eyes and it was the first time I felt...peace. It felt nice and warm and comfortable. I felt like I was floating and I was just in space peacefully. I didn’t feel any pain and it felt so nice to just be comfortable and somewhat safe. The feeling of just nothing felt good. There was no pain. No need to throw up my guts. Just silence and peace. It feels as if the pain just stopped and won't   
come back when I open my eyes but of course I was wrong like always.

p> I opened my eyes after what felt like a few minutes and sat up. I felt all of the pain come back like I was being run over. But I just got up ignoring the feeling of pain as I just walked away to check the time like I do every morning in the kitchen. I groaned at the time it was too early to be up but then i heard a knock at the front door and it shocked me and then i realized ‘i don't live here anymore because im dead'

I moved up to sit in the sink so i could watch what happens when the door is opened. The man named Izuru walked towards the door and opened it and I was shocked by the person at the door. I knew this woman! Sonia Nevermind the only person who cared about me when I was alive is here!!  
“Hello sir! I need to speak with someone in the residence.” She smiled softly like she always did to me like she was my mother! “Alright? Who?” Izuru leaned himself against the door and I could feel my face heating up just at the simple motion but the way his hair moved with his body and the way he had this feeling of power.  
“Nagito Komaeda. He should be here.” I felt the way time around me seemed to move slower when my name was said but the way it echoed in my head felt addicting like I needed to hear it to feel human. “There’s no one here named that sorry ma’am.” Sonia tilted her head then teared up “Fuck. I knew i was late but I didn't think I was this late. I'm sorry for wasting your time!” She turned and walked away quickly the sound of her heels clicking down the hallway made me feel sick. She didnt care of course she didnt why would she care i'm unimportant.

I moved to get out of the sink but I felt like I was stopped by some force. So i stayed and watched what Izuru was doing. The way he gently closed the door made me feel so nice. I saw his lips moving like he was talking to himself. I could only make the words  
I got out of the sink falling onto the ground. I-I had to stop him!


	2. oop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop

not me abandoning this fic bc i left the fandom not me.

**Author's Note:**

> uh do the stuff yall do :) yknow yeah :)


End file.
